


Me, Moriarty and a Kidnap

by Marsje13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daughter Of Mycroft, F/M, James Moriarty - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Kidnapping, Moriarty is Alive, POV Female Character, Uncle Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsje13/pseuds/Marsje13
Summary: This is about the daughter of Mycroft, my nameless OC, who gets kidnapped by Moriarty and has to live in his mansion. She is trying everything to escape, but does she really want to escape? MoriartyxOC can contain some strong language and some violence. Also published on FanFiction.net





	1. The kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first story ever and I'm not a native English speaker so don't kill me if I make mistakes but I'm trying my best. So I hope you'll like it, it's a nameless OC and then of course with Moriarty. Oh and since I'm really busy with school and all I'll try to keep updating at least once in two months (probably more but this is a guideline I've set for myself). I've already made the first seven chapters on my laptop so I'm sure I can keep updating in the beginning at least. The first chapter probably isn't that interesting yet but it'll get better *winkwink* ;) and now, ENJOY!

I've had a rough day… I turned eighteen today and my father, Mycroft, thought that after eighteen years of hiding me I was finally old enough to be shown to the world. So he took me with him to Sherlock who immediately started with deducting me. It was annoying but I could live with it because all of it was right. After that, all of his friends came to see me because a few hours earlier they didn't even know I existed. But it was too much so I ran out of 221B and since then I walked around without a real destination.

It's 2 AM and I'm still walking all alone through London. But I have the feeling that I'm being watched or followed so I quickly turn around but I can't see anyone so I keep on walking. But I can't shake off that feeling so I start to run, only to be stopped right after turning the corner because of a man who steps out of the shadows. He is dressed in a black suit and his dark brown hair is slicked back and he grins devilish. I stop right on time otherwise I would have bumped into him and that wouldn't have ended well. 'Tsk tsk tsk, what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone in the middle of the night walking through the streets of London?' He says while walking towards me. 'Just jogging, because I thought that there would be fewer people who stop me, but apparently, I was wrong.' I say, more confident than I actually feel. He chuckles and says, 'My my, sorry I even asked. So they were right, Mycroft really has a daughter.' 'How do you… I have to go, nice talking to you and good night.' I try to run away but he grabs my arm and turns me around so I'm looking right at him. I look into his eyes and it shocks me that all I can see in them is hatred and something else I can't place just yet. 'Oh no, you aren't going anywhere.' He looks at something behind me and the next thing I remember is darkness. So I was right, someone did follow me!

When I wake up I'm lying in a king-sized bed in a really big and bright room. The walls are yellowish and the curtains are red. I can see a closet and a chair next to my bed and furthermore there are two doors, one probably the door that leads to the hallway and one that leads to a bathroom. Rays of sunshine stream into the room and I have a hard time keeping my eyes open. First I think that I fell asleep at 221B and Mycroft took me home while I was sleeping but then I remembered that I didn't stay at 221B. Then I remember the strange man and what happened. 'NO, I have to get out of here!', I think and at that exact moment, I hear someone knocking. I lie back, pretending to be sleeping. I can hear the door opening and someone walks towards the bed. Judging by the sound the shoes make it is a man, probably the man from last night… While I'm trying to keep my breathing steady like I'm really sleeping I hear him talking and I recognize the voice, it indeed is the same man. 'I know you aren't really sleeping so you can stop pretending.' I don't react because I'm actually really afraid. 'Okay then. Well, in the closet you can find a dress, please try it on and come downstairs so we can talk about what is going to happen.' I can hear him walking away and when the door shuts I sigh in relief. Okay, he knows I'm awake and he wants to talk with me. I really want to know what's going on and why I'm here and who he is so maybe I should go, I never was that good at controlling my curiosity. So I walk to the closet and open it, he was right there was a dress inside of it. It is a long strapless red dress that reaches my ankles and that has red flowers around my waist and it has an open back. It is a really beautiful dress and I am truly happy that the dress fits me.

I quickly did my hair (all the things I needed for my hair were in the bathroom, which surprised me) and I found a pair of shoes matching my dress (which also surprised me). I then open the door and go downstairs where The Man is waiting for me and watching me while I walk down the stairs silently cursing myself for being so stupid to go out in the middle of the night all alone.


	2. A reveal and a dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well basically Moriarty and OC are having a dinner in which he reveals a few things. And then she's back in her room, not much really happens yet sorry...

As I walk down The Man says, "Ah there you are, I didn't think you'd actually come down but here you are and you look stunning!" "Quit fooling around. What do you want, who are you and why did you take me here?" I say, far more confident than I feel. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? Well, I'll answer the question about who I am. My name is James Moriarty, a pleasure to formally meet you". When he says this my head begins to spin, "Wait, y-you you're… No! You're supposed to be dead! This can't be real!" James slowly started to grin, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, especially not from that boring Sherlock". My heart is racing, but not in a positive way. The only thing I can think of is that I should get the hell out of here. I know he is Sherlock's archenemy and I know the whole story around those two so I also know that I am in big trouble right now. I start looking for ways out but he immediately notices it, "There is no way out of here, dear. I've got guards behind every door. If you try to run, you'll be immediately stopped by them, so you can stop looking for a way out. Let's just talk for a bit and eat something, you must be starving because it is already time for dinner. You slept almost the whole day." I look at him suspicious and surprised but the moment he says that I feel the hunger take over and I take a seat. Right after I sit down, someone comes in with multiple trays of food. Every piece of food is something I like or something I eat a lot. This made me a bit scared because that would mean he already knew I existed even though my dad Mycroft kept me hidden in another country. He sees me looking rather shocked and says, smiling mischievously, "Did you really think I did not know you existed until yesterday? It almost hurts how poorly you think of me. But yes, I know you exist for almost 10 years now. And that's all thanks to Mycroft who was sloppy one time when he visited you. Since that moment I had people watching your every move. So I was overly happy when Mycroft took you with him to London yesterday." I couldn't believe what I just heard, how could he have followed dad?! He kept me hidden so well that even Sherlock didn't know about me, but James knew it all along! Knowing what he did to Sherlock I have to find a way out of here.

After dinner, I say, "Thank you for the dinner, but I am tired. I want to go back to the room so I can sleep." Even though you can see the suspicion in his eyes he reacts with a frightening serious expression, "Okay, you know the way. But if you try to escape know that we catch you and then I won't be so nice for you." I look at him a little scared but leave the table and go to the room, feeling his eyes on my back. When I shut the door I let myself fall down against the door. I hug my legs and start crying, with my head resting on my knees. How could I be so stupid to leave Sherlock's apartment all alone in the middle of the night! I should have known that his enemies would keep an eye on the place. But who would ever think Moriarty would still be alive! After thinking that a song immediately pops up in my head: 'Stayin' alive' by the Bee Gees. It would be hilarious if that was his ringtone.

After I calmed down I walk towards the window. I am happy when I see the room was only on the first floor, so if I jump down it isn't that high. I walk back to the bed and sit down. A plan begins to form in my mind, but at the moment I want to execute the plan, someone knocks on the door. I immediately lie down on the bed and hold my breath, hoping he would just leave. But unlike what I hoped he knocks again and this time also saying something, "No human falls asleep this fast, especially not when you just got kidnapped. So open the door or I will just come in, you've got 10 seconds." Afraid of what will happen if I don't open the door I get up, still trembling and trying to calm myself down. I slightly open the door and lock eyes with the man I fear so much. "Good girl, I knew you would come around", he says grinning. He pushes the door open, almost throwing me off balance and walks in. He grabs me by my arm and swirls me around, that way I can't do anything else but face him. The first thing I notice is that his face is pretty close to mine and I try to move back but he won't let go of my arm so I'm forced to stay in this position. The way he spoke was so cold and without emotion, if I wasn't scared already, he would have frightened me right away. "You're going to be here for a while so I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you, otherwise your time here will be a lot less pleasant… Oh and don't even think about sneaking out of your room, when I leave I lock the door. Good night for now." With that, he leaves the room. He shuts the door and right after that I hear a click, he indeed locked the door. "Shit, this is bad… This is really bad. Oh I wish dad or Sherlock was here, they would know what to do", I say to myself. I switch the red dress into green long sleeve pyjamas and fall onto the bed. I begin to cry and soon I fall asleep, exhausted because of all the crying.


	3. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely heroine is going to escape! Will it work? Will it fail? I guess you'll have to read to find out ;)

When I wake up I look at the ceiling and the first thing I think is "This isn't my room, where am I?" Then everything from yesterday and the day before comes back and I start to panic. "I have to get out of here and soon! I think I'm going to do it tonight, so I have to survive this day and then I'm free. Hopefully." I look at the clock in the room, 9 AM. I change into normal clothes, which are in the closet apparently. After changing into black jeans, a sky blue shirt which is saying "Rebel, born to break free" and a white jacket, I brush my hair and braid it. When I'm finally done and have the courage to face Moriarty, I walk to the door and check to see if it's still locked. And just as I hoped, it's unlocked. I try to walk quietly down the stairs but one of the last steps makes a noise and James almost immediately walks towards me. This is the first time I can take a good look at him, instead of only his head. I notice the gun and I take a step back, forgetting about the stairs behind me. My foot hit the stairs and I lose my balance. In a reflex I close my eyes, waiting until I hit the stairs with my back. But that doesn't happen so I open my eyes. The moment I open them, I stare right into a pair of dark brown, almost black eyes looking down at me. Then I realize that James caught me. I immediately get up and step away from him. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me", I say while panicking. "Next time, be more careful. I still need you so it would be better if you didn't hurt yourself. What would have happened if I didn't catch you?" He says without any emotion at all, but I had a feeling that there actually were emotions behind his words. After saying that he walks to the dining room, gesturing for me to follow him. I don't have much choice so I follow after him. When I enter the room I see multiple plates with different food and something brownish to drink and in the middle of the table stands a bouquet of blue roses. "You can stop gawking now and just sit down so we can eat", I come back to my senses and look down embarrassed. I sit down but after seeing his gun a few minutes ago I am not at all hungry so I just sit there staring out of the window. "You can either eat now with me or I'll lock you up in your room and the only things you get are a few slices of bread and something to drink, your choice." After hearing this I start thinking that maybe I should just eat something so I won't go crazy being inside that damned room all the time. But I am way too stubborn to give in so I keep staring, but not out of the window, no I keep staring at James. Like he knows I'm staring at him he looks up and stares back, his expression turning darker and darker. Finally, he speaks up, but what he says is not what I expected. "Okay guys, take her to her room and make sure you lock the door." My eyes grow big and scared I say, "Okay, okay sorry! I'll eat here with you! Please don't lock me up in that room!" He starts grinning like a wild animal that has his prey exactly where he wants him. "So now you start to cooperate? Okay, this is your last chance, one misstep and you'll never leave that room again…" And so I eat with him, too frightened to look up again.

In the end, I spent the rest of the day in my room going through the clothes in the closet because I was too scared to face James again. He knocked at the door around an hour ago to say dinner was ready and that I could come down to eat. But I never went to eat and he didn't come back after that, for which I am very grateful.

It's finally nighttime and I start with my plan. I silently pull the sheets off of the bed and start to tie them together. When I'm done I quietly open the window, scared that it'll make a noise and they'll know what I'm doing. Thankfully it didn't make a single noise. I hang the self-made rope out of the window after tying it to the bed. I try to climb down the rope and it's going alright, but not very fast... The only thing that keeps me from stopping is the thought that I have to break free and that I have to get away from James Moriarty, as fast as I can. I'm halfway down and then my foot loses its grip on the wall and I lose my balance. Before I know it I fall down, luckily it wasn't very high. I hit the ground and I can stop myself just in time before I scream. "Damn it", I whisper under my breath. Fortunately, it feels like I haven't broken anything. I stay like this for a few more minutes, lying down on the grass next to the house or better next to the villa. I'm too afraid I have woken anyone with my fall. But after lying like this for a while, no one switched their lights on or opened a window. So I cautiously get up, checking once more to see if any guards are around but I'm lucky I can't see anyone. I start to walk away from the villa, sneaking from bush to other bushes, trying to stay away from the moonlight. But just as I want to exit the garden I trip over something. I look down and see a wire; "SHIT!" is the first thing flashing through my mind. It's probably a wire so they know if someone tries to enter James's home or tries to exit it. But I don't hear any alarms, so I start running, running away from the villa, away from James. The only thing I can hear is my own heartbeat and someone screaming my name. Wait, someone screaming my name? I freeze as I recognise the voice, James Moriarty. I turn around and I see him aiming his gun at me. I try to run away as fast as I can but then I hear James shooting the gun and the last thing I remember is darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger lol okay not really sorry. I'm hoping you could comment what you think so far, if you like it or if I should change something because I really want to know! So far I'm surprised that (for me) so many people already read my fanfic. It makes me really happy to see that. So, I'll probably upload the next chapter in a week or so because otherwise, I upload so often that I don't have any buffers anymore. I hope to hear from you and see you next chapter!


	4. The balcony scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll see what happened after her escape... Oh, and there will be a balcony scene ;) hehehe...

I wake up to the smell of freshly baked bread. As I slowly try to open my eyes, the bright light makes me shut my eyes again. "Ah, you're finally awake; you've been knocked out for 2 days. It was about time you woke up." At first, I don't recognise the voice and I don't remember what happened. But then everything comes back to me, the kidnapping, James Moriarty, the escape and the gun. I immediately get up but I am stopped by a terrible headache, a severe pain in my leg and a hand roughly pushing me down. I look up, slowly opening my eyes so they don't hurt because of the light. My eyes meet James's and they are full of hate as usual. "Well, it wasn't a very smart move to try and sneak out…You should have known I would never let you leave unless I want you to. You must remember our agreement, when you try anything stupid you'll be under strict supervision, you aren't allowed to leave your room and you'll get stuck in a much smaller room. But after what happened to you I let you stay in this room, the big one but you can't leave the room again until I want you to. You-" "What happened after you screamed my name…?" I ask, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. "So you don't remember anymore? It was pretty funny, to be honest. I aimed for the tree next to you, to scare you. And that actually worked, you freaked out when you heard the shot and then you tripped over a branch. I think you hit your head against a tree because when my henchmen found you, you were unconscious and well, you never gained consciousness again." I stare at James, feeling stupid. "But- but why didn't you kill me when you saw me running away?" I ask. He starts to smile like a psychopath, "Why would I kill you when it's more fun to play with you first? And besides, what use are you to me when you're dead?" I stare at him with big eyes, knowing I won't be able to get away from him, ever.

It has been four days now since he locked me in my room. I luckily can use my leg again but it still hurts. I haven't seen James again, only one of his henchmen, the same one every time. In the beginning, he tried to talk to me but I always ignored him so now he only comes in to give me my food twice a day and checks on my leg. I have decided to speak to him the next time he comes in, I want to know what James is up to and what's going to happen now. And just as every day The Henchman barges into my room with a tray filled with food. He walks over to the bed I'm sitting on and puts the food on the small table next to the bed. I decide this is the right moment to say something but just before I want to say something he speaks first. "James told me to say to you that he wants to talk to you again tonight." I stare at him surprised. "He said he remembered there was a small box in your closet and he wants you to look in it and wear what's inside." Before I'm able to say something The Henchman walks away and locks the door again. "That bastard didn't even give me the chance to speak… I know I'm not in the position to but they could at least have asked me if I wanted it or not…" 

I get up and slowly walk to the closet. The moment I open the closet doors I can see a small reddish box in the size of a shoebox. I take the box with me to the bed and sit down. "I'm pretty sure this box wasn't here before I tried to escape, I looked through everything in that closet…He must have put it there when I was unconscious." The curiosity makes me open the box and I stare in amazement. In it, I can see a green dress neatly folded in it with matching earrings and a necklace. I grab the earrings and the necklace and put them beside me on the bed. I carefully take out the dress and look at how amazing it looks. I put him on and stare at how perfectly it fits me. It's a long dress, not really strapless but the straps are designed to be hanging around my upper arms. The dress reaches my ankles and flows around them. I really think the dress is beautiful and I put the necklace around my neck and wear the earrings. I walk back to the closet and check for matching shoes. Luckily I can find a pair of the same green coloured pumps. I put them on and try to walk, I almost lose balance on them but I manage to walk around on them even though I never wore shoes like that before since Mycroft would never let me walk on those kinds of shoes. I walk over to the door and to my surprise the door is unlocked. I slowly open the door and walk down the stairs carefully. 

I walk into the dining room but no one is there so I continue to walk and end up on a balcony and I can see James standing at the far end of it. I slowly walk up to him, unsure of what to do or what to think. Before I can get close to him he turns around and looks at me and takes everything in by looking up and down. I feel kind of embarrassed and scared so I hop from one foot to the other. He sees me doing so and laughs, "You look ravishing, my dear. No need to be shy. And hey, there is no one here besides us." I look at him and answer sassy "I know, that's the whole problem." He steps closer to me and I step back. "But if that was a problem, then why did you come in the first place? You could've just stayed there in your room as I expected you would, but you didn't. You really are full of surprises…" He smirks and steps even closer while I try to step back but end up standing with my back against the wall, cornered. "Bu-but, I can't just stay in my room, can I? I've been locked in there for five days now, I'm just happy I can finally walk around again…" I try not to show how scared I really am but it's really hard when you're shaking on your legs. He laughs sarcastically "You're just as strange as your uncle. Why would you want to walk around in the house of the person that kidnapped you if you could also just stay in your safe room?" His words make me think, why did I even leave the room wearing all this while he isn't even forcing me? What made me want to come here in the first place and leaving the safe room?

"I- I…" I don't know what to say and he uses this opportunity to step even closer. Suddenly I notice how close his face is now and try to get away but I can't move back because of the wall so I try to move to the left or right but he puts his hands just next to my head so I can't move. I try to duck under his arms but he's too close and the only thing I can do is stare up at him, stare into his eyes. But what I see in his eyes isn't the usual hatred I am so used to seeing, it's something else, it's hunger. I look at James with big eyes while he stares down at me. "You know, when you look at me like that it's like you're begging for me to touch you. It makes it hard for me to control myself, especially after you indeed did show up in those clothes after I asked you to." As I listen to him saying this I turn red and look down. "I-… You-… That's not-…" I can't find the right words and the only thing I do is stutter. I turn even redder and I can hear James chuckle. "You know, that stutter of yours only shows me that you don't know what to say because there's only one answer to this." I feel a hand grabbing my chin and James lifts up my chin so that I have to look at him. I look into his eyes and he leans in with his head even closer. I close my eyes and I feel his lips touching mine. I don't even resist and put my arms around his neck. He places both hands on my cheeks and deepens the kiss. Then I pull back a little and look at James, "Wasn't I your prisoner? Why would you kiss me? You locked me in my room and didn't show yourself for five days and then you suddenly kiss me like this? Why?" I can see the emotions fight in his eyes between his normal hating and angry look and the look of passion, but there isn't really a winner. "Why? WHY? You drive me crazy! I was supposed to just kidnap the daughter of Mycroft to annoy Sherlock. But you- you ruined it by being so amazing and stubborn and all those annoying qualities I admire! I kidnapped you for mercy's sake and what do you do? You just keep doing your own thing and don't let that be ruined by the people who kidnapped you. You're impossible!" I stare at James with big eyes, what a flood of words came out. I think no one ever saw him like this, they only saw the composed maniac and not the human being he really is. "But-…" I just wanted to say something when he grabs my neck and pushes me against the wall. "Shut up! Just shut up for goodness sake! If you want to survive this you should stay away from me and just hide in that saddening room of yours until Sherlock finally finds out where you are and who kidnapped you. And so you know; no, he still doesn't have a clue of where you are or that it's me who did this." With that, he releases me and walks away back into the house. I'm shocked and stare at the view from the balcony until I come back to my senses and try to go after James. But the moment I step inside there is no trace of James at all so I just go back to my room and change into some more normal clothes. I hear someone lock the door but it doesn't even bother me because the only thing I can think of is the kiss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh things are getting betterrr *winkwink* I just love writing stuff like this but it's also kind of odd for me as a single af girl T-T But yeah I can promise you, there will be more! I actually wanted to wait with publishing this chapter but there was a comment shortly after I posted the first three chapters and it was a lovely comment so I wanted to upload the next chapter already so here it is! As for now, I'll see you next time! And I've got no idea when that is but it'll be there. Love you all! ~Marcella


	5. The email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is going to make our protagonist send an email to John, will she be able to warn them, or will Moriarty stop her?

I wake up in the now so familiar bed and stare at the white ceiling. What has become of my life now? I'm locked into a room in the house of a maniac who kissed me, then almost strangled me and all this just so he can annoy Sherlock. I wonder what dad is thinking now. Is he worried? Did he already use all his people in the government to try and find him? What would John think now? So many questions but so little answers… The only thing important now is that I survive it here and find out why James really kissed me and what I can do to find out as much as possible so I can at least try to help Sherlock if he wants leverage against James. But it's a big risk, one I'm willing to take. I sit up straight on the bed and stare at the closet thinking maybe there is another thing in there again. I go to the closet but can't find anything. Damn, let's just change clothes then… I leave the bathroom in grey jeans, a white-yellowish shirt with a dreamcatcher on it, really my style. I did my hair in a way so most of it is loose but I took two pieces of hair and bound them together so there isn't any hair in my face. I go to the closet once more to find fitting shoes. I see a pair of silver boots-like shoes and put them on. Okay, I'm ready to face whatever today is going to throw at me! Suddenly someone opens the door and I see the way too familiar Henchman. "Sigh, what do you want?" I say to him and roll my eyes. "Wow, so you finally speak to me? I never thought that would happen!" You can just hear the sarcasm as he says this. Ugh, I forgot how annoying this person was and why I was ignoring him. "As I asked, what do you want?" I totally ignore his remark. He stares at me and laughs. "I can see now why boss has taken a liking for you, you're just as stubborn." I turn red and look away, "Wha-what are you talking about…" I look at him again and try to read his expression but I never was very good at that, even though I'm the daughter of Mycroft. I think he left me in the dark about that too much… "Well, I'm here with another message again. James wants you in his study room ASAP. And no, I don't know why. Just hope you'll survive it in there…" He grins mischievously and walks away again. I look at him while he walks away and I start to think about this. Why would he want me to come to the study room? Why does The Henchman hope I'll survive it? What does he want me to do there? Is he going to kill me like he said he would? Or is he going to tell me Sherlock found me? But I can't think of answers and the answers I can think of all result in me getting killed the moment I step into that study room… I hesitantly walk to the door, because even if I wouldn't go to his study room, I can still roam around in the house freely since The Henchman left the door unlocked. I slowly open the door and look around in the hallway. No one, good… I start walking to the left, to the place in the house I haven't looked around yet. As I walk I see that one of the doors is open and I carefully look inside to see if someone's there. As I look into the room my eyes meet those of James. Shoot… Why did I have to go to the left, why did I have to do what he asked WHY ME! I think, while panicking. I break away from his gaze and turn around. But just as I'm about to walk away he grabs my arm. "Well hello there… You can't just leave now, can you? You just got here." He says as his grip on my arm tightens. As I stay silent he says, "You still don't understand it, do you? You're so naïve. I told Sebastian to tell you to come but also to warn you not to go, but still, you came to me in the first place. Though, it looks more like you were sneaking around trying not to bump into me." I'm at a loss for words; he just hit the nail on the head. The only thing I can do is stare at him. Suddenly I realise in what situation I put myself in again. I try to shake his hand off my arm but he doesn't budge. "Le-let go of me…" I say while slowly looking up at him. "Why would I now? So you can run away again? Let's say this, I'll let go of your arm but you have to promise me not to run away, okay? He says smirking. I can't bring myself to answer him and just stare. "Cat got your tongue? ANSWER ME!" I flinch and close my eyes "I-I won't run away… Or at least I'll try…" I say quietly. He lets go of my arm and with my other hand, I rub the place where he just held my arm. "Good now get in the room or I'll force you to." He gestures me to enter the room and that's what I do, afraid of the consequences of what would happen if I indeed ran away. As I walk into the room I look around and take everything in. There is a desk with a big chair and multiple computers standing against the left wall. Right in front of me, there is a big bookcase full of different types of books but on the lower shelves, there are other documents and stuff like that. On the right wall, there is a big clock and a TV screen. As I look around I can hear James chuckle, "Is it really that interesting in here? You should see your own face right now, it's hilarious." I look down embarrassed and walk to the computers. "For what do you need so many computers? And what is the reason you asked for me here?" Just as I'm about to look at what's on all the computer screens I'm being pulled back and as I lose my balance I'm being pulled against James's chest. "That's none of your concern why I have that, just like it's none of your business what I'm working on at them at the moment. So stop sticking your nose in my business. As for why you're here…" He pauses for a second and looks down on me, just then I notice he still is holding me against his chest in a strong embrace. I turn red but I can't look away from his eyes. They're just so compelling and draw me in. He leans closer to my face but stops just before our noses touch. "You're going to message John, but you're going to send him exactly what I tell you to send him. If you send him something else, then someone's going to die so I'd better cooperate if I were you." I look at him with big eyes and take a step back, luckily he released me from his embrace as I did so. "Wh-Why would I even do that?! I'm not just going to message him whatever you want! You're asking me to do the impossible! If I would send something else as well you would kill someone but if I don't do that I would miss my best chance to help them so that they can find me! Why would you even think I would do this! You are mad!?" As I say all this I get more and more worked up, who does he think he is! The king? But on the other side, if I wouldn't do this, I could miss the best chance I have… I calm myself down and step forward to James. "Okay, I'll do it. What do you want me to send." "Good girl, I knew you would accept to do this, you never disappoint me…" He grins devilish and once again I wish this all is just a big nightmare, but I know better than that, unfortunately.

I sit at the desk in front of all the computer screens, but only one is turned on. I just logged in on my email and started an email addressed to John. As I'm typing the beginning, James starts dictating what I should write:

Dear John,

It has been a while since I last saw you guys. I'm sending thIs to let you know that I am indeed kidnapped. They said that SherlOck got another week left to uncover who kidnapped me, if he doesn't know it before then, they are going to kill me. Please hUrry up and save me!

If you discover who kidnapped me, you have to send an email to this mail address again. Then you'll get a small hint about my whereabouts.

Good luck

While I'm writing this I write some letters of the words in capital letters. It forms a big hint for Sherlock and I really hope he'll understand it: I O U. As I show James what I've written I hope he doesn't notice it or just lets it be. "Hmm… I don't see anything wrong, except for the I owe you, that you put in it. I thought I said that if you didn't exactly send what I told you to send, someone would die?" James says, looking down on me. I feel as if I'm trapped in the chair but I won't let him notice it, "Yes, that's what you said and I exactly typed what you wanted me to. I didn't do anything wrong, I only turned some letters into capital letters but it still is exactly what you said. I found a loophole and used it, you can't blame me for this, I still am kidnapped by you, what else did you expect me to do?" James' face turns grimly for a second and then he chuckles. "Well, you are right. And I'm a man of my word so I won't kill anyone, yet… But I don't want Sherlock to get a clue already, I don't want to lose my toy so soon…" I can feel my face turn pale as I hear him say 'toy'. James removes the capital letters and sends the email. Damn, that plan failed dramatically, but luckily no one got killed. I will give Sherlock a clue, he has to find me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY chapter six is here! Please please please leave a review so I know what to change or what to do better or if I'm doing fine like this! I would love to know your thoughts, this is, after all, my first fanfic. Thank you for reading and see you next time, it'll be a... fun... chapter *hinthint* ;) see you next chapter (^7^)


	6. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is drunk.

The next morning I wake up in a different room than normal. Huh? I think. I got a little headache but that’s not what worries me, it’s the man lying beside me. Slowly my memory of the rest of yesterday starts to come back to me.

**Yesterday right after the letter was sent**

James towers above me and I try to get up from the chair, being very intimidated by him. As I try to get up he pushes me down, “And what do you think you’re going to do?” I look down and can’t think of a good response so I just stay silent and move back, as far away from him as possible. “Cat got your tongue? Oh well... I’ll make sure you get that voice of yours back.” He starts to grin as he kicks the chair so it rolls towards the wall and hits it with a thud. I flinch but don’t make a sound, I don’t want to show him how terrified I actually am. “Hmm? Not a single sound? There’s no fun in that… Maybe I should use another tactic.” As he says that I look up to see him sneaking closer to me until he’s right in front of my face. I sink back into the chair but it’s no use. He grabs my wrists and pushes them up against the wall, I squeak. “Ah so you actually can speak, it’s a miracle!” He says, sarcasm dripping off his words. I start to struggle with my arms, which he is still holding trapped above my head. He moves his hands so he’s holding both of my wrists with only one hand while with the other hand he caresses my cheek. I pull my head back and hit the wall with the back of my head. “Ha, I like it how you still are so scared of me. You indeed should be though, but it still is hilarious how you are hurting yourself every time while getting away from me when I didn’t even harm you. You are so clumsy you know that? But enough of this, let’s go and dine now, shall we?” He says while all I can do is stare, it’s so odd how he can always leave me only staring while I normally always react to everything. As he lets go of my arms he straightens his suit. “Why are you always wearing a suit?” I say before knowing what I said. James just stares at me and just as I’m about to give up hoping for a reaction he, suddenly says, “Well I can have clients at my door any given moment so I do have to look my finest otherwise they think I’m a fool. And I also wear it just because I like it, it’s made especially to fit me so it’s comfortable. And now, stop asking questions or I have to make you stop…” While he says that last part, the look on his face darkens and I know that’s my cue to shut up.

As we sit at the dining table I try not to look at James again but it’s a lost cause, I look up right in the eyes of the man I fear and at the same time don’t fear at all, I’m still trying to figure out what I think and feel okay. “Is there something on my face? If not, stop staring at me and just eat your food otherwise you won’t get any for the next few days.” And there is the James I know again, I immediately continue eating my dinner, staring at my plate the whole time and not looking up once. Suddenly he gets up and grabs something from a cupboard on his left. It’s a bottle of whiskey. He pours it into two glasses, leaving no room for me to object. He walks over to me with one of the glasses in his hand. “Here drink something, you should be thirsty. This should do the trick.” He hands me the glass and I take a sip. “Ugh, I really am not used to drinking at all… I probably shouldn’t drink-” before I can finish this sentence he interrupts, “You won’t get anything else to drink so either you drink this or you will get dehydrated.” With that, he walks back to his seat and takes his own drink. “Yeah well I’d rather get dehydrated than being drunk in front of you but since you’re so persistent I’ll drink this Mr My-will-is-the-law…” I mumble, hoping he didn’t hear it. Three glasses later I’m pretty drunk and can’t stop my mouth from saying stupid things. “So mister My-will-is-the-law, how do you like this? I’m drunk and will say everything I think about you, with you devilish, scary and amazing eyes. A-and how you always leave me speechless, it’s so annoying and impossible like why can you do that while normally no one can make me shut up? It’s so unfair. And then the way you always stride around, being all handsome and sexy and majestic and- and damn I think I should stop talking now.” I can hear James chuckle as he gets up and walks over to me. “Oh, so you think I’m sexy and handsome but also annoying? What a broad way of defining me. It almost makes me think that you aren’t afraid of me anymore. Maybe I should show you that it’s better to fear me…” As he says this he grabs my hair and pulls my head back so I’m looking up, right in his face which comes dangerously close. His nose is almost touching mine and as drunk, as I am, I lick his face, just because I can and because I’m drunk. He immediately lets go of my hair and staggers back. “Wha- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WOMAN?!” Shoot why did I lick his face?! Stupid drunk brain, I think and get up to get as much space between James and me. But as I’m moving back, I trip over my own feet and fall forward, I close my eyes bracing myself from the impact of hitting the floor but I never hit the floor. 

I open my eyes and feel a pair of strong arms holding me so I can’t fall, or move for that matter. I turn my head and see James standing next to me, who caught me just before I crashed into the floor. I stretch my arm and stroke his cheek. “Thank you for not letting me fall.” I say, completely focused because of the almost fall, even though I’m still drunk. As I’m looking into my eyes I can see that battle again, between the usual hatred and disgust and the new passion and hunger. He lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder. “Hey! Put me down! Where are you taking me?! Let me go!!” I scream while trying to hit James as hard as I can. “Stop hitting me and stop screaming or I’ll shoot you right here, right now.” I only need that sentence to shut up. I’m confused by all the corridors we walk through and most importantly, I’m scared as to where he is taking me. Suddenly he stops in front of a door and he puts me down. “Where-” He cuts me off my lifting his finger up while he takes a key from his pocket with his other hand. As he opens the door he pulls me inside and against the closest wall. “Remember what I last said about you making it impossible to control myself? Well, you are now only making it worse for yourself.” I stare at him and it feels as if I immediately sobered up. I notice that I’m in a tricky situation once again and that there’s no way of getting out since he locked the doors after we went in. But at this moment, half drunk, I’m not sure if I really want to get away. As James stands there in front of me I can’t help but wonder what would happen if I would just lean forward now and kiss him. And as curious as I am, I can’t get a rest until I find it out so I suddenly lean towards James and kiss him. I can feel he’s taken aback and shocked but he doesn’t pull away, instead, he moves one of his hands down to my hip and one to the side of my neck and he pulls me closer to him, leaving no space between us. Our tongues intertwine as he kisses more passionate. I move my hands to his hair and start tugging a little bit. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed where he places me down and stands on hands and knees above me. “What do you think now hmm? Still, think I’m not scary? I’ll show you scary.” After saying this he puts a hand around my neck and starts to slowly squeeze his hand tighter around my neck. I try to claw at his hand to get it away but it’s no use. Suddenly he leans down and kisses me, not moving his hand at all. As we kiss a phone start to go off and he groans. “Shit! Why is he calling now of all times! Damn it, Sebastian!” He lets go of my throat and sits back, answering the phone as I try to catch my breath. Wow, that’s a whole different level of intimacy, well at least I’m still alive, thanks to The Henchman who apparently is called Sebastian. I’m thinking this any many more things while James is on the phone and I’m scooting away from him slowly. As James ends the call he turns back to me, seeing me asleep on the opposite side of the bed. “Sigh, well that will be a surprise for her when she wakes up, not drunk anymore and seeing me lying next to her in the bed. Oh well… Not my problem, I’m still her capturer so I can do whatever the fuck I want.” He texts Sebastian saying that he shouldn’t disturb and that I’m staying the night in his room so he doesn’t have to look for me if he sees I’m not in my normal room. Then he changes out of his clothes and steps into the bed as well, only wearing his black boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuysssss... Apologies for no uploads... I am currently 9 days away from my exams. This school year has been hectic and there has been no spare time to write or upload. So well here's a new chapter for anyone who is even reading this. Sorry for this shitty story though.


End file.
